


Признание

by vitt



Category: The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms, Изумрудный город цикл - Сергей Стефанович Сухинов | Emerald City Series - Sergei Sukhinov
Genre: F/M, First Dance, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Romance, Song: Enchanted (Taylor Swift)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitt/pseuds/vitt
Summary: На балу в честь годовщины победы королева Корина совсем потеряла голову.
Relationships: Дональд/Корина





	Признание

Под утро музыка смолкла, гости и придворные разошлись, и они остались вдвоем – хозяйка бала и капитан гвардии. Дональд повесил форменный камзол на спинку кресла и придвинул второе к нему поближе. Корина выбрала со стола с угощением легкое жевунское вино.

– Веришь, Дональд, – рассмеялась она, покачивая пузатый бокал в пальцах, – я знала, что этим все кончится, мой дорогой. 

Он выпрямился в кресле и, приняв от нее бутылку, налил в свой бокал немного вина. 

– Ты знала, что поцелуешь меня на празднике Победы? 

– Что не смогу удержаться и выкину что-нибудь, а ты будешь слишком добр, чтобы меня оттолкнуть. – Бокал накренился, чудом не испортив юбку, и Корина опустила его на стол. – Не спорь, я все равно права. У тебя на лице написано, пожалуйста, не говори это вслух. 

Праздники в Фиолетовой стране было не сравнить с торжествами в Изумрудном городе, но этой ночью Корина не думала о прошлом. Дворец блистал. Она с улыбкой приветствовала гостей, а сама гадала, увидит ли Дональда здесь. С тех пор как, вступив в мигунскую армию, он перебрался в столичные казармы, Корина посылала ему приглашения на все балы. «Мой друг, я буду рада тебя видеть...» Дональд вежливо и твердо их отклонял. Не хочу отвлекаться, говорил он, и тут же звал ее на прогулку по городу в свой редкий свободный час. 

Но годовщина Победы – особый случай. Беседуя с марранским генералом, Корина окинула взглядом зал, и смех застыл на губах, когда она увидела в толпе знакомый силуэт. Дональд подошел, и все посторонние были забыты. Слово за слово, их ладони соприкоснулись. Дональд обнял ее за талию, прошептал забавный комплимент, – и после третьего танца с ним Корина совершенно потеряла голову. 

«Дональд», – позвала она.

«Хочешь передохнуть? Давай отойдем».

«Нет, милый, хочу тебе признаться». – Он с улыбкой кивнул, Корина улыбнулась в ответ и, накрыв ладонью его щеку, прикоснулась губами к его губам.

Она тут же отстранилась, растеряв всю храбрость под изумленным взглядом серых глаз. Отступила бы, но Дональд удержал. Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга. К счастью, снова заиграла музыка, и Дональд благородно спас положение и пригласил ее танцевать. 

Корина кружилась по залу в быстром вальсе и ругала себя за глупый порыв. Открылась перед половиной Басты! Ее-то не осудят, наоборот, обрадуются, что королева полюбила после стольких лет одиночества, а каково будет ему? Фаворит – этого еще не хватало. Я должен доказать, чего я стою сам, упрямо твердил ей Дональд. Корина уговаривала себя подождать: рано или поздно до него дойдет, что простой путь самый верный, но время шло, а он не понимал. Тренировался, неделя за неделей, в отряде воинов Магдара, дежурил в числе гвардейцев у ворот Фиолетового дворца. Пройдут годы, прежде чем он станет хотя бы майором. Посмотри на Элли и Аларма, однажды в сердцах бросила Корина, разве они гнушаются помощью друзей? 

Когда в темном небе вспыхнули первые искры волшебного салюта, она пожелала, чтобы эта ночь длилась вечно. Но за высокими окнами уже розовела заря. На оплетенных цветами стенах белели первые лучи солнца. После бала Фиолетовый дворец засыпал, даже слуги выходили в коридоры к полудню. 

– Я передумала, – вздохнула Корина, – лучше говори как есть, не молчи. В конце концов, ты переехал в Басту ради военной карьеры, и я с самого начала знала об этом. Ты многого добьешься, мой друг, я не имею права тебе мешать. 

Пригубив вино, Дональд отставил бокал и поднялся с кресла. Он был растрепан, золотистая прядь падала на лоб, а идеально отглаженный воротничок рубашки смешно смотрелся рядом с закатанными рукавами. Корина давно перестала надеяться, что дело только в красоте, но все равно привычно залюбовалась. 

– С чего ты решила, что я хотел тебя оттолкнуть? – тихо спросил Дональд.

Корина взялась за протянутую руку, встала – и снова оказалась в его объятиях. 

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фест «Изумрудная вечеринка». По мотивам спойлеров С.Сухинова к будущей одиннадцатой книге серии "Изумрудный город".


End file.
